


Dead In Ditches.

by gir223



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Book Spoilers, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Terrorists, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gir223/pseuds/gir223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aot Fanfic<br/>JeanMarco<br/>(No death of main characters if I can help it vary action packed.)<br/>Jean is the son of a well to do couple who own the bookstore he works at.<br/>Marco is a homeless street musician who has a nack  for trouble.<br/>What will happen when these two start to  really like each other from afar?<br/>Well I suggest you find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything  
> read at your own risk  
> chaps r extremely short  
> well the prolog is anyway  
> DO NOT SKIP THE PROLOG  
> enjoy if not leave ^^

It was a small stuffy room with a steel door, two chairs and, small wooden table. The chair, I was currently hand cuffed to was flimsy and, I was wondering if I could break it. When the interrogation officer opened the steel door letting in sweet air conditioned relief, that quickly faded when the door slammed shut behind him. He slapped a manila folder down on the table and, took the other chair.  
"Soo, Mr. Kirstein do you know why your hear today?" he asked looking at me with a serious expression. 

"That's for you to know a me to find out," I replied. He opened the manila folder then slid it over to me letting it's contents go all over the place ,

"Do you recognize the man in these photos?"


	2. Chp1 : The Sidewalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck my life fuck everything I wrote several different versions of this and, decided this was well what ever I have been up for days peoples days I can't fucking sleep uuugggggg. T-T  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you know that one huge ass mistake that everyone is supposed to make in their young adult lives that mistake that changes the vary course of your life and who you are. 

Mine was the homeless street musician that I watched play a saxophone every night from the display window of my parents book store. I never really get the chance to see him up close or say anything mainly because I worked at said book store every time he was out which in fact frustrated the hell out of me. So I had to settle on the display window when no one was looking instead. He often caught me staring at him and, would stop playing to stare back. I would like to say we had some sort of an unspoken bond which he chose to break tonight by gesturing me towards him. I looked around to see if there was anyone ells he might have beckoned to then pointed at myself he nodded his head vigorously, I shook mine and, mouthed (I can't ) in return. 

"HEY HORSE FACE, " someone screeched cutting through our conversation I turned to glare at none other than my fuckwad co-worker Eren Jaeger.

" You know your mouth would put to far better use if you sucked dicks for a living ." 

Eren smiled then flipped me off ,"I doubt that hookers slack off as much as you do and, that's saying something beotch. Anyway what is it you keep looking at this is the third time I've had to pull you off the window."

My face lit up with a full on blush,"The saxophone guy that out there all the time." His face fell in to a look of suspicion. Then walked past to get a look at the hobo then back at me. 

"What."

"No, man your parents will fucking kill you if ,you bring that shit home."

"H-Hey now are you implying that I'm gay for the guy."

Eren was getting to close for comfort now and, I took a step back knocking over one of the displays. He then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up against him putting his lips to my ear. 

"Wha-" 

"You know," Eren said cutting me off "Homosexuality is punishable by death."

He then propped his chin up on his index finger thumb digging in to my jaw as he turned my head this way and, that. "I can keep secrets pretty well but." He reached down and, gave my ass a squeeze. "Only if I get something in exchange you filthy bitch." He gave an attempt at kissing me before I grabbed him by the face and, sent him flying into the display window. It cracked along with his head upon impact blood smearing across as he slid down to the floor . 

"Well that escalated quickly." I thought to my self he seemed to be out cold when he pounced knocking me over and, pinning me to the ground . 

 

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN."I yelled rolling us over pinning down Eren instead I was about to punch his lights out when the bells above the door rattled. We looked up to see that the sax guy had come in the store.


End file.
